Trahison passée
by Insalia
Summary: Drama-verse, saison3. Pourquoi Ren se bat contre Yamato s'il ne veut pas être le leader de 3D? La raison est plus ancienne qu'on ne pourrait le croire.


Titre originel: _Past betrayal_

Author: Insalia

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Pas de profit, m'appartiennent pas et blablabla.

Note: Traduction de ma propre fiction anglaise. Donc si vous lisez le fandom anglais, vous avez déjà du la croiser 5 mois plus tôt.

Summary: Pourquoi Ren se bat contre Yamato s'il ne veut pas être le leader de 3D? La raison est plus ancienne qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

**Trahison passée**

C'était le début d'une nouvelle année scolaire et Yamato, 12 ans, était excité. Il était dans une nouvelle école, dans une nouvelle ville et était impatient de se faire de nouveaux amis. Beaucoup de nouveaux amis. Il était un peu triste car il avait du quitter tout ses anciens copains. Et ceux qu'il se ferait cette année, il n'était pas sur de les garder très longtemps. C'était sa dernière année en primaire et ils seraient séparé dans différents collèges. Perdu dans ses pensées, il rentra dans un garçon portant le même uniforme que le sien. Le jeune Ogata s'excusa immédiatement avec un sourire gêné. Il était inquiet de s'être fait un ennemi mais l'autre garçon lui sourit.

« C'est pas grave je regardait pas ou j'allais non plus. Je suis Ren. »

« Moi c'est Yamato. »

« Tu es nouveau ? C'est la première fois que je te vois. » demanda Ren.

« Ouai. Mon père a un nouveau travail alors on a dû déménager. » répondit Yamato.

Sur le chemin de l'école, ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. Plaisantant et riant ensemble comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Arrivant aux portes de l'école, ils durent se séparer pour retrouver chacun leur salle de classe. Comme s'était son premier jour dans sa nouvelle école, Yamato n'était pas sur de lui. Et quand Ren commença à s'éloigner il lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

« Attends... Tu... Tu voudrais... hm... manger avec moi ? A midi ? »

Ren se retourna pour regarder Yamato qui n'osait pas lui rendre son regard. Il fixait ses chaussures et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Kazama lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et lui frappa gentiment l'épaule.

« Bien sur que j'ai envie. »

« Okay alors, à plus tard. » répondit Ogata avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Quand la sonnerie de midi retentit, Ren fut le premier à courir en dehors de sa salle de classe en direction de la cour. Il sautillait de joie et d'impatience, pensant que peut être cette année ne seraient aussi horrible que les précédentes. Pendant qu'il attendait que Yamato pointe le bout de son nez, un groupe de garçon d'une autre classe apparut. Ils étaient de son âge mais tous étaient plus grand que Ren qui, pour son âge, était petit et rachitique.

« Hé, les gars, regardez qui est là ! C'est Ren ! » dit le leader avec une voix mauvaise.

« On dirait qu'il attendait quelque chose. Nous peut être ? » le plus grand ricana.

« Oi Kazama ! On t'avait manqué ? » le leader demanda, faisant éclater de rire son gang.

« N... Non, je... j'attends un a... un ami. » bégaya-t-il.

La peur le tétanisait. Ces garçons l'avait prit comme tête de turc depuis le tout premier jours qu'ils s'étaient rencontré car Ren était seul. Et à cause de ça, personne ne voulait être son ami. Mais maintenant, Yamato serait là. Ils se serreraient les coudes et il ne serait plus persécuté. Seulement quand le gang se moqua de lui, il les regarda avec de grands yeux remplis de peur.

« Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un voudrait être ton ami, minus ? » se gaussa l'un d'entre eux.

« Ouai, qui serait assez stupide pour trainer avec un faible... comme toi. »

« Faut t'y faire Ren-chan, tu es plus faible qu'une fille. Tu seras toujours tout seul. »

« C'est... C'est pas v-vrai ! » cria Ren.

« Oh, tu ne nous crois pas ? On va devoir te le prouver alors ! »

Tous acquiessèrent bruyamment, parlant tous en même temps et donnant tous des idées plus stupides les unes que les autres. Mais le chef du groupe regarda derrière toute la bande et cria:

« Oi Ogata, viens là. »

Un silence s'imposa et plus personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Une forme s'approcha à contre coeur alors que le leader reprit:

« C'est un nouveau, dans notre classe. »

Et devant les yeux terrifiés de Ren se trouvait Yamato, mal à l'aise et incapable de croiser son regard. Il fixait le sol en rougissant mais personne ne sembla y prêter attention.

« Ogata... Tu penses que les faibles peuvent avoir des amis ? Tu penses qu'ils peuvent être les meilleurs ? »

Un petit silence tomba mais pour Ren il dura une eternité. Il fixait Yamato avec de grands yeux plein d'espoir. Il esperait qu'il l'aiderait ou juste qu'il leur dirait qu'ils étaient amis pour qu'ils puissent aller manger leur repas et ne plus jamais être seul. Quand Yamato le regarda enfin, ses yeux semblaient implorer le pardon. Et quand il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix hésitante résonna dans les oreilles de Kazama.

« Non. »

Juste comme ça, le gang éclata de rire. Ren baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes derrière sa frange. Et comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce moment là pour agir, tous les garçon -sauf Yamato- se jetèrent sur Ren. Ils l'encerclerent pour le pousser et parfois le taper. Ogata regarda horrifié ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ren tomba au sol, sanglottant aussi silencieusement que possible pendant les autres riaient à ses dépends.

Et ils ne s'arrêterent que quand la cloche sonna la fin de la pause.

« Aaaah, mince ! On a pas mangé ! » s'écria le leader, déclanchant des protestes.

« C'est la faute de Ren ! »

« On devrait le punir ! »

Pleurant sur le sol, Ren était roulé en boule. Ses petites mains cachaient son visage, honteux. Il priait silencieusement pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille, seul. Qu'ils l'oublient. Mais ça n'arriva pas. L'un d'entre eux trouva son sac et ils jetèrent toutes ses notes sur lui. Ren cria un peu plus quand il sentit les papiers lui tomber dessus et tout autour de lui, regardant derrière ses doigts. Il s'immobilisa quand il entendit un bruit étouffé. Il n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux que déjà son repas lui était jeté dessus. Et la bande fut au comble de la joie de le voir pleurer de nouveau. Ils le laissèrent au sol, sale, battu et brisé.

Ren ne vit pas le regard désolé que lui lança Yamato avait qu'il ne rejoigne le reste de sa classe. Quand il se leva enfin, Ren ne ressemblait à rien. En colère contre la bande et particulièrement envers Yamato, il les insulta tout en ramassant ses affaires. Il marcha jusqu'à sa salle de classe, tremblant et se parlant à lui même.

« Un jour je leur prouverais. A tous. Je serais plus fort qu'eux et c'est moi qui gagnerait. Je serais plus fort que Yamato... que Ogata. Je serais plus fort que lui et il sera celui qui se retrouvera tout seul. »

Owari :)


End file.
